


Другой Мустафар

by Star_Wars_dark_Side, Uporoboros



Series: Выкладка G-PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU по отношению к событиям канона, Gen, драма, написано по заявке «Звёздные Войны. Оби-Ван. Феникс»
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9529937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_dark_Side/pseuds/Star_Wars_dark_Side, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uporoboros/pseuds/Uporoboros





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781905) by [jedipati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati). 



Пламя. Лава и жар. Они окружали со всех сторон. И всё, всё было красное — кроме световых мечей: его и брата.

 

Сквозь мерцающий от зноя воздух Оби-Ван вглядывался в Энакина. В Вейдера. Нет, это был Энакин. Может, Оби-Ван и сражался с ситхом, но не видел его. Он мог видеть только своего брата. Энакина.

 

Оби-Ван даже не пытался атаковать — не получалось себя заставить. Магистр Йода поручил ему отыскать Энакина — отыскать ситха — но, несмотря на это, Оби-Ван...

 

Он просто не мог.

 

Кажется, Энакин это понял, и его яростные броски замедлились. Он ухмылялся, а обломок металла тем временем нёс противников по поверхности лавовой реки. Бой утихал, и наконец они застыли в мягком блоке, пристально глядя друг на друга поверх голубых клинков.

 

— Оби-Ван, — проговорил Энакин... Вейдер... Энакин. И это были первые сказанные между ними слова с тех пор, как они покинули базу сепаратистов.

 

— Не нужно, — предостерёг Оби-Ван, понимая, что Энакин хочет сказать. Это было очевидно.

 

— Ты не можешь себя заставить прикончить меня. Не имеет значения даже то, что я теперь лорд ситхов. Ты просто не в силах меня убить.

 

— Ты мой брат, Энакин! — вскричал Оби-Ван. — Как можно, ведь я по-прежнему люблю тебя!

 

Энакин улыбнулся:

 

— Это и не обязательно, ты же понимаешь.

 

Оби-Ван знал, просто знал, о чём Энакин собирается спросить. И это... После того, как он ощутил гибель остальных джедаев и вернулся на Корусант, только чтобы обнаружить, что Энакин приложил руку к их убийству... После того, как последовал за ним на Мустафар... Оби-Ван был на грани.

 

Для падения ему требовалось всего ничего, и он это осознавал. Не желал этого. (Желал. О, Сила, это было так заманчиво.)

 

Оби-Ван высвободился из блока и перепрыгнул на берег.

 

Энакин ждал, чтобы маленький плот подплыл достаточно близко к берегу и можно было спокойно спрыгнуть на почтительном расстоянии от светового меча Оби-Вана.

 

— Пойдём со мной, Оби-Ван. Научись тому, чему научился я. Узнай то, что я узнал. Мы можем всё изменить, ты и я, сделать мир лучше.

 

Оби-Ван судорожно выдохнул:

 

— Я... Я не могу, Энакин. Я джедай!

 

Тот потряс в ответ головой:

 

— Что осталось от джедаев? Почему ты за это цепляешься? Ты можешь освободиться! — Энакин дотянулся через узы, которые по-прежнему их связывали, позволил Тьме вспыхнуть вокруг и внутри них. — Ты можешь стать сильным и защитить людей!

 

Оби-Ван задрожал. Он не мог решиться... не мог... не...

 

Оби-Ван деактивировал меч и потянулся к Энакину, а тот взял его за руку.

 

Подобно мифическому фениксу, Оби-Ван восстал из пепла своей жизни джедая и возродился вновь во Тьме.


End file.
